Helicopters that travel over bodies of water are usually required to carry an emergency floatation system including a life raft for safety in the event of an emergency water landing. Inflation of the system is typically triggered from the cockpit of the helicopter using an actuator such as an electronic switch or a mechanical handle. However, these actuators are inherently unreliable do to circumstances that may occur during the course of an emergency water landing. For example, an emergency water landing could disable the pilot, making it difficult, if not impossible to reach the appropriate actuator. In addition, the impact of the crash may cause damage to the system making it impossible to deploy the life rafts. Another concern is the possibility of water damage to the electronic switch.
In view of these shortcomings, there exists a need for a helicopter including a more reliable actuator for inflating an life raft after an emergency water landing.